Dia miliku
by Banci Bohay
Summary: sebuah kejadian terjadi pada mori dan haruhi malam itu sebuah rasa sakit yang meniksa batin haruhi apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya?


**Disclaimer : Ouran High School Host Club Bukan milik Author ini merupakan sebuah mahakarya yang lahir dari Bisco hatori disini penulis hanya memiliki hak atas cerita ini dan akun resmi dimana Tulisan ini berada.**

**Dia Miliku**

**Rating - M**

**Mori x Haruhi**

**Oleh **

**Banci Bohay**

" Aku. :' Eh...akhirnya gue selesai bikin Fic.

" Ryou :' Kok..jadi R-M.

" Aku. :' Ada yang Quest Mori - Haruhi sih...makanya saya coba.

" Ryou :' emang lo kuat!?

" Aku. :' Apanya?

" Ryou :' buat Fic - M

" Aku. :' hehehehhe...liat aja

* * *

**O-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-O**

" Mori-senpai!." Terdengar sebuah suara kecil penuh rasa gemetar hebat dibibirnya dirumah peristirahatan pribadi keluarga Morizoka Takasi tampa satu pun pelayan selain 2 manusia didalamnya.

" Haruhi."Panggil sebuah suara berat misc dari mulut seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dan bidang dihadapan dengan mata dingin tengah terpusat pada gadis didepanya.

" Mori-senpai." Ucap gadis itu memanggil pemuda bonsor yang semakin dekat denganya ia pun terserentak mundur hinggah sampai menabrak dinding dikamar.

" Haruhi-aku" ucap Mori berjeda sebentar lalu semakin memojokan Haruhi kedinding dengan tatapan sangat tajam serta menusuk penuh misteri.

" Apa yang kau-"Ucap gadis itu gemetar dan seketika ketika kedua lenganya dicengkram kuat oleh Mori yang membuat Haruhi tak berkutik sedikit pun dan tak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

" Hub!" Seketika tubuh Haruhi tergetar saat merasakan bibirnya dibungkam dengan cepat dengan bibir Mori .

Tubuh keduanya makin mengerat "Oooo...Ooompppp..."Seketika pula hawa panas tubuh Haruhi naik keubun - ubun wajahnya mulai memerah dan debaran dadanya yang tak beraturan dan sedikit demi sedikit udara dalam mulutnya mulai kekurangan pasokan udara disana.

Dalam keadaan Mori masih menciumnya dia lalu mengakat gadis berambut coklat dihadapanya dengan gaya bridas-skyel keatas ranjang lalu menindih tubuh gadis mungil itu.

Haruhi sudah berusaha memberontak sebisanya namun ia tak mampu melakukan apa-pun dibawah kendali lelaki bertenaga besar yang mendekapnya dengan erat pikiranya begitu kabur dan kacaw sekarang.

Tiba - tiba kuncian kedua tangan Haruhi melonggar kedua tangan Haruhi yang bebas pun berusaha melepas jalinan bibir keduanya.

" HaaaaH.m Mo -ri-Se-mpai" Ucap Haruhi terbata-bata sambil menekan kedua tangan pada pemuda wajah tampan dihadapanya kini wajah Haruhi tengah sukses memerah.

" Ada apa denganmu mengapa ,mengapa ,mengapa kau lakukan ini Mori-senpai!?" ucap gadis itu was-was memandang dengan tatapan sayu bola matanya sebelumnya besar dan indah kini mulai berkaca-kaca tubuhnya bergetar menatap mata pemuda tampa expresi ada seinci wajahnya.

"..." Tatapan tampa expresi hanya membungkam mulutnya dihadapan gadis itu dan tak ada satu-pun orang yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

" Sederhana." balas Mori singkat lalu memainkan telinga Haruhi dengan lidahnya.

" Mo-"Teriakan penolakan terpotong saat bibir Mungil soft-pink alami Haruhi didominasi oleh bibir milik Mori ,pemuda itu kini kian tergoda dan langsung berusaha melumat serta memasukan lidanya pada bibir Haruhi tampa permisi.

Apa kata yang dipikirkan Mori mengenai bibir Haruhi yang berwarna Soft-Pink tampa pemulas bibir itu terasa' alami dan manis' serta menggoda hasratnya.

" Kau begitu manis"pikir Mori berusaha menjelajahi bibir dan lidahnya sedang bermain disana tampa bisa dihentikan oleh Haruhi.

Sementara Haruhi merasa pusing pikiranya semakin kosong ,rasa campur alqoholig bercampur dalam salivinya dari salivah milik Mori rasanya pekat.

Saat ya ini Mori dalam keadaan pengaruh minuman keras dan cepat menyibak baju Haruhi satu persatu.

Setelah semua baju Haruhi terlepas kini sorot mata onix amber milik Mori memandang dengan sorot mata intens ke Haruhi.

Mori lalu melangkah menindih dan membuka bajunya sendiri membuangnya entah kemana dan mulai sibuk melumati dari leher hingga area dada Haruhi.

" Ah...Ah...Ah Senpaaa" desah Haruhi kaget melihat salah satu tanganya yang bebas serta bermain di daerah liang basah.

" Aaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak amat Haruhi keras dan menangis merasakan perlakuan yang kasar Mori pada dan rasa sakit itu lebih sakit

Ketika sesuatu yang besar dan panas memasuki Liang kewanitaanya secara paksa. Haruhi juga merasa lemas dan merasakan benda itu mengeluarkan cairan panas mulai dalam dirinya.

" AHHHH SAKIT" teriaknya makin keras diruangan redam suara dengan volume ac besar namun keadaan udara sangat panas sekitar mereka.

" Mori-senpai kumohon berhen-"Ucap Haruhi dan terpotong saat lidah Mori memberikan penekanan dibibirnya lalu perlahan Mori memaju mundurkan kejantaanya yang mulai panas dan mengeras dalam diri Haruhi.

" Ugh...Ohg...Ugh." Haruhi tak bisa bersuara lagi bibirnya tengah bersilat lidah. Dan juga kedua spot bagian bawah mereka sedang bermain satu dengan keras.

" AHHHHH!" Teriakan Haruhi kian mengeras saat bibir keduanya terlepas. Disaat itu juga Mori permainan pinggul Mori semakin cepat dan semakin cepat saja memuntakah banyak peluh ditubuh dan organ intim mereka.

" Mengapa kau lakukan ini Mori-senpai? AHHHHHH!" Desah gadis itu sambil menangis air matanya terus keluar dia tak bisa diredamnya iya menyangka orang yang selama ini pendiam ,baik padanya ,selalu melindunginya kini berada diranjang yang sama denganya dan Memperkosanya.

"Sa -kit" Teriaknya putus putus menahan serangan tubi - tubi ia kini tak bisa membedakan antara gaira dan rasa sakit.

" Hentikan Ah-AHHH!."Teriakan gadis itu sebuah sentakan emosi mulai menyebar menjadi ke seluruh tubunya menegang hebat air mata tak bisa ditahan lagi dan ia tak bisa memikirkan rasa apa yang ia rasakan sekarang Rasa kesal , Marah, Benci ,Tertekan atau apa-pun ini semuanya telah bercampur jadi satu.

Kilas balik

Awalnya Haruhi Fujioka tengah mengikuti acara pesta dansa Shou Tamaki untuk memeriahkan Host Club dimana ia bekerja dan ia juga menyamar sebagai lelaki untuk bekerja demi menganti sebuah pot mewah yang pecah karna dirinya kala itu...

Well kita lanjutkan saja masalahnya...

Saat berada di pesta dansa semua host melayani para putri - putri Ouran yang telah menjadi langganan mereka namun sebuah insiden terjadi seketika Mori tak sengaja menenguk sake vormy yang sebetulnya tak sanggup dia minum.

Keadaan itu membuat semua teman-temanya cemas dan Mori mabuk melemas dan tak bisa bergerak ,karna itulah Haruhi dengan senang hati membantu sang senpai mengantarnya kerumah peristirahatan Mori yang terdekat.

Terjadilah awal masalah ini sekarang...

Selanjutnya..."

" Kumohon-senpai sa-kit" ucap gadis itu memohon - mohon tubuhnya seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya dan Mori pun merasakan hal yang sama di dekapnya gadis itu dalam tindihanya tubuh mungil Haruhi terasa licin akibat keringat mengucur ke pori - pori tubunya. Mori melanjutkan permainanya dengan lebih kasar memajukan pinggulnya seirama dan semakin cepat dan cepat hingga ke Hot-Post milik Haruhi terdalam.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH..."Teriakan tak tertahankan dari lagi dari Haruhi sekaligus ia merasakan panas cairan dalam organ milik Mori melebur keluar memasuki organ terdalam dalam dirinya.

Membuat tubuh semakin melemas Mori pun mencabut organ intimnya dari milik haruhi dengan perlahan terjatuh di samping tubuh Haruhi dan membawanya kealam mimpinya.

Bersambung

Aku : oke mungkin saya skip mampe sini dulu so pasti kalau gak ada halangan gw lanjukan lagi

Haruhi : Membatu tak bisa menatap -Mori-

Mori. : Haruhi ini...-ikut bersemu-

Honey : Beraninya kamu -siap ninju Autor dengan karate-

Aku. : Loh kok aku yang salah!?

Ryou : Ya...ealah lo tiba - tiba bikin Fic indo Semi M bikin kaget apa lagi Haruhi korban perkosaan sama sibonsor tuh -nunjuk Haruhi yang mulai nangis-

Aku. : Gua sih masih mending dari pada tuh banyak Fic Inggris tentang Honey - Haruhi atau Mori - Haruhi lebih parah ampe ada Dj-hentai segala digoogle.

Honey : Blusing Ria

Ryou. : kena deh Lu Hon...(Muncul dari mana nih orang)

Tamaki: GAK RELLLLAAAAAAH~~~"

Aku. : Selamat ya...bentar anakmu diambil orang heheheheh..."

Tamaki : GAK RELAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Mori. : Mohon bimbingannya -ngakat haruhi-

Haruhi : blusing

Tamaki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aku : mohon sumbangan Privetnya...


End file.
